


GIFSET: Basic Chickens

by Emergencytrap



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW, Sex, boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emergencytrap/pseuds/Emergencytrap
Summary: Adam Towers (Basic Instinct 2) x Elias (Men and chicken)For: @camilleflyingrotten 😍❤️





	GIFSET: Basic Chickens

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: not my gifs, im just the curator

  
  
  



End file.
